bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Plitheon
is a dragon-like Bakugan and the Guardian Bakugan of Jesse Glenn in Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. Information Description Plitheon is part of Jesse's team and a cool outlaw. A vicious fighter, there is no battle angle which he will not use to attain victory. His fighting style is strong and stalwart and he uses unusual battle plans to maintain his aggression and beat down his opponents. His Battle Gear is Vilantor Gear. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Plitheon first appears in episode 6 where he battles Fabia and Aranaut. He gets the upper hand on Aranaut by the assistance of his Battle Gear Vilantor Gear, he beats Aranaut along with his Battle Gear, Battle Crusher using his Level 2 Class Battle Gear Ability Vilantor Gear Nirvana. In episode 11, he tagged with Linehalt to battle Hawktor and Neo Ziperator. Despite him being knocked out early in round 1, in round 2 after Linehalt gets wiped out, he does most of the fighting and he singlehandedly defeated Hawktor and Neo Ziperator with the help of his Battle Gear. In episode 16, he tagged with Lythirus to battle Aranaut and Hawktor. He got knocked out in round 1 due to Aranaut's Spiral Glowdown. Then in round 2 he and Lythirus get knocked out by Battle Crusher's level 2 Battle Gear Ability Battle Crusher Demise. Finally in the last round, he managed to tie up loose ends, but was put to shame by Aranaut. In episode 18, he battled Aranaut and Coredem while tagged with Linehalt. He won the first round himself with his Vilantor Gear, but in the second round he and Linehalt lost to to Rock Hammer's Level 2 Battle Gear Ability. In the final round they lost against Aranaut. Later back at Gundalia, Plitheon reveals that he has annoyance of Jesse, when he comes out of ball form. Plitheon is then attacked by Lythirus and Lumagrowl, and later begins to fade away. In episode 32, he was used by Jesse against Fabia and Nurzak. In episode 36, he is seen battling Castle Knights. In episode 37, he battles Linehalt until Kazarina's death snaps him out of hypnosis. He and Jesse then join the Castle Knights in the upcoming battle against Barodius and Phantom Dharak. In episode 39, he returns to Gundalia with Nurzak and the minor Twelve Orders. Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Plitheon made his first appearance in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge along with Jesse trying to defend Gundalia from the Chaos Bakugan. He only appeared as an image. ; Ability Card(s) * Life Eater: '''Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * '''Metal Bird Ape: Adds 300 Gs to Plitheon. * Fly Slasher: Adds 400 Gs to Plitheon. * Hyper Verde: Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Plitheon. * Fly Destroyer: Subtracts 400 Gs from the opponent. * Ghost Storm'' (Zone Verde): Adds 400 Gs to Plitheon. * '''Slag Tornado': Subtracts 200 Gs from each opponent and adds 200 Gs to Plitheon. * Gravity Mine: Subtracts 300 Gs from each opponent and adds 300 Gs to Plitheon. * Drake Twister: Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Plitheon. * Fencer Shield: Nullifies the opponent's ability. Game Plitheon was released in Wave 3. It was also one of the Bakugan to break the current 830 G-Power limit. A Haos Plitheon has 840 Gs, a Pyrus Plitheon has 770 Gs and a Subterra Plitheon has 650 Gs, Ventus Plitheon has 1100 Gs. Its actual form resembles a mixture of Hawktor and Helix Dragonoid. His ball form resembles Strikeflier. Plitheon is part of the BakuMetalix series of Core Bakugan along with Lumino Dragonoid and Phosphos. Trivia * He and Jesse are complete opposites, however, they work very well together. * Plitheon seems to get annoyed with the way Jesse talks as shown in episode 11 and beyond. * He is shown to have a large rivalry with Aranaut. * Plitheon has shown to love or favor his abilities such as Life Eater, Fencer Shield, Hyper Verde and Fly Destroyer. * Plitheon is shown to win almost every round involving his gear, Vilantor Gear, losing only one round to Neo Ziperator, a powerful Bakugan with the Element. * His real form seems to resemble various enemies from Go Nagi's Getter Robo and Mazinger series. * He used Vilantor Gear in all rounds of his known battles until episode 16. * His real form somewhat resembles Druman's. Ironically they are both villans * It is unknown how Plitheon survived after he was supposedly killed by Lumagrowl and Lythirus. It might have been just a trick to make Ren think they were gone for good or to trick Jesse he would die. * Plitheon's ability Fly Destroyer looks a lot like the art on the Bakugan Dimensions ability "Blasting Gale". * His ball form appears to have a "tail" while his real form has nothing resembling a tail. * He looks similar to Van Falco. Gallery Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders File:Plitheon_Ball.jpg|Plitheon in ball form File:plithyprww.jpg|Plitheon in Bakugan form Plitheon use Life Eater.jpg|Plitheon using Life Eater Plitheon use Metal Verde.jpg|Plitheon using Metal Verde File:Plitheon_Fly_Slasher.jpg|Plitheon using Fly Slasher File:Plitheon_Hyper_Verde.jpg|Plitheon using Hyper Verde File:Plitheon_Fly_Destroyer.jpg|Plitheon using Fly Destroyer Plitheon use Slag Tornado.jpg|Plitheon using Slag Tornado Plitheon use Gravity Mine.jpg|Plitheon using Gravity Mine Plitheon use Drake Twister.jpg|Plitheon using Drake Twister Plitheon use Fencer Shield.jpg|Plitheon using Fencer Shield Plitheon use Slag Tornado 2.jpg|Plitheon using Ghost Storm File:Plitheon_Vilantor_Gear.jpg|Plitheon and Vilantor Gear in ball form File:Plitheon_Vilantor_Gear_2.jpg|Plitheon and Vilantor Gear in Bakugan form File:Plitheon_Vilantor_Gear_3.jpg|Plitheon and Vilantor Gear File:Plitheon_VG_Cyclotron.jpg|Plitheon using Vilantor Gear Cyclotron 8hpx-Cyclotron.png|Plitheon using Vilantor Gear Cyclotron File:Plitheon Ghost Storm.jpg|Plitheon using Ghost Storm Vg-Nirvana.png| File:Jesse_Plitheon.jpg|Jesse and Plitheon on intermission screen ImagesCAVsVTV89.jpg|Plitheon becoming annoyed at Jesse Jesse-angry-Plitheon.jpg|Plitheon becoming annoyed at Jesse again Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge JesseAndMason.jpg|Jesse and Mason with their Bakugan Game File:T1AYNuXgphXXXNyp Z 031257 jpg 310x310.jpg|Pyrus Piltheon plitheonx.JPG|Pyrus Plitheon IMG_3951.jpg|Subterra Plitheon plithyopen.JPG|Subterra Plitheon plithyclosed.JPG|Subterra Plitheon (feet open only) hapl.JPG|Haos Plitheon (feet not open) bg166-5r0.jpg bg166-6r0.jpg 41YDLIkXvbL. SL500 .jpg File:Plitheon.jpg|Plitheon Plitheon+Vilantor1.jpg|Plitheon and Vilantor Gear Plitheon+Vilantor2.jpg|Plitheon and Vilantor Gear ptaquosx.jpg File:BK CD Plitheon 1.jpg plith.PNG plitheo.jpg|Haos Plitheon in packaging DSC01951.JPG|Plitheon Gate Card Bakugan Dimension Plitheonavvy.png PPBD.png Haos Plitheon.png HaosplitheonmonsterBD.png Plitheonattack2M.png HuntressvsPPlitheon.png HPlitheonvsPPlitheon.png Darkus_Plitheon_Open.png Haos_Plitheon_Open.png Ventus_Plitheon_Open.png Subterra_Plitheon_Open.png Pyrus_Plitheon_Open.png Aquos_Plitheon_Open.png Clear_Plitheon_Open.png Aquos_Plitheon_Closed.png Clear_Plitheon_Closed.png Darkus_Plitheon_Closed.png Haos_Plitheon_Closed.png Pyrus_Plitheon_Closed.png Subterra_Plitheon_Closed.png Ventus_Plitheon_Closed.png Aquos_Plitheon.png Clear_Plitheon.png Darkus_Plitheon.png Haos_PlitheonBD.png Pyrus_Plitheon.png Subterra_Plitheon.png Ventus_Plitheon.png SonicShield.jpg Category:Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:BakuMetallix Category:Former Villains Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Gundalian Bakugan Category:Twelve Orders Bakugan Category:Characters Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan